In order to move a load in an up-down direction, a chain block is generally used. The chain block includes a hand wheel, a wheel cover, a main body portion, and the like. The main body portion is provided with a load sheave around which a load chain is wound. Then, when a hand chain wound around the hand wheel is wound up, the hand wheel rotates, and the rotation of the hand wheel is transmitted to the load sheave through a predetermined transmission mechanism including gears and the like. Thereby, the load hung on a lower hook is moved in an upward direction. Conversely, when the hand chain is wound down in a state where the load is positioned in the upper side, the load is moved in a downward direction. Such a chain block is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.